Begging
by DarkHeartsMilitary
Summary: I'm so sorry. Aggressive Timlex and this was a request I swear. It's all Lea's fault. Beware of guns and dub-con.


It was only late afternoon when there were frantic knocks on Tim's door. He had gone with a knife, prepared to come face to face with a horrific monstrosity. Instead, he opened the door to a very scared looking Alex who had frantically begged Tim to let him in, let him live. Tim had been about to slam the door in his face when Alex had uttered that one sentence that had changed everything.

"Tim, please, I'll do anything you want, just let me live please."

Thousands of ideas had sprung to his mind. He could feel himself fill with glee at the prospect of having complete control over Alex. But on the outside, he kept himself looking suspicious and cold. After letting Alex in, he had shut and locked the door. He turned to Alex, who was now shuffling awkwardly in place. Tim held out his hand, and spoke calmly.

"Give me the gun Alex."

Alex tensed, but reached into his pocket, pulling out the pistol and placing it in Tim's palm. He swallowed hard as Tim's hand took a grip on the guns handle, a finger slipping into the trigger. He grinned, pointing it at Alex who instantly froze.

"Now, on your knees."

Tim watched as Alex slowly did as he was told, eyeing the gun nervously as the barrel was placed against his lips. Tim waited for a moment, purely to watch the fear and acceptance in Alex's eyes grow, before he gave his next order.

"Suck it."

Alex blinked dumbly for a moment, confusion replacing the fear as his head tilted slightly to the side. "W-what?"

Tim pretended to be frustrated, and pressed the barrel against Alex's slightly open mouth. The fear came back to Alex full force as Tim's finger twitched against the trigger. "Do I have to tell you again? I thought you said you'd do whatever I told you to," He leant in, carefully keeping the gun in place. "The gun is either sucked or shot. Your choice."

He watched as Alex swallowed hard, letting out a shaky breath as he opened his mouth and took the barrel of the gun carefully into it, closing his lips and his eyes staying focused on Tim's face. Slowly, he started sucking and licking the barrel of the gun, even bobbing his head slightly. He kept his hands by his sides as Tim grinned down at him. The shorter man saw Alex flinch when he saw the growing bulge pressing against his jeans, and he chuckled, pulling the gun slowly from Alex's mouth. His free hand tangled itself in Alex's hair and pulled his head forwards. The taller man shook slightly. He bit down on his lip, looking up cautiously at Tim.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Alex?" Tim growled at the taller man, grinning widely as the eyes behind the glasses started to get slightly more watery. "Don't make me have to persuade you at gunpoint."

Alex whimpered and trembled, hands shakily lifting from his sides to place themselves awkwardly over Tim's erection. He pulled down his jeans and boxers nervously, heart in his throat as Tim's hard cock stood in front of his face. Tim's grip on his hair got tighter, and he waved him on with the gun. With one hand on Tim's hip, and the other wrapped loosely around the base of his length, Alex gave a few experimental licks to the tip. He took the head into his mouth, and heard Tim moan above him.

It took Alex by surprise when Tim forced his head forwards. Not really in a position to fight, Alex could only whimper and hold back sobs as Tim used his grip on Alex's hair to fuck his mouth. He ignored Alex's noises of protest when he fucked his throat, but stopped to hold the gun against Alex's temples when he started scratching at Tim's hips.

"Stop that, stay still, and keep sucking. Understand?" Tim's voice was practically a growl, and Alex shuddered. He bobbed his head on Tim's length as an answer. The shorter man nodded in approval.

He continued as he had been doing before, though admittedly he did go slightly slower. Alex shuddered as he felt his own body go against the situation and his will, and his own length started to harden in his own jeans. He blinked, and felt tears roll down his cheeks. Tim sped up, and barely pulled out of Alex's throat in time so that he wouldn't choke when he came violently into the taller man's mouth. Alex made a small noise of surprise, but did nothing until he looked up at Tim's face when he refused to let Alex pull away.

"Swallow it."

Alex made a quiet whine, forcing himself to swallow the sticky liquid around the length that was still in his mouth. Tim chuckled darkly. He pulled his cock from Alex's mouth with a 'pop', and knelt down so they were face to face. He took Alex's chin into his hands, wiping a line of saliva away from his lips as he gave a small, mocking kiss. Tim's free hand pressed against Alex's hardness. He smiled when Alex let out a choked moan and closed his eyes tightly.

"You've been such a good boy Alex, don't you want a reward?"

Alex didn't speak, only closing his eyes tighter and biting down on his lip as the hand around him squeezed almost gently. He felt Tim's hands leave him, and his eyes opened as he was pulled to his feet. Tim pulled him along by the arm into his room, where Alex was shoved unceremoniously onto the bed. Tim straddled Alex's hips as he forced the taller man's arms up above his head, and he tied them to the headboard of the bed. Alex flinched hen Tim slid off his jeans and boxers, exposing his length. Tim's hands gripped his legs and lifted them, and Alex noted with a hint of fear that he was hard again. Tim ground his hips forwards to rub against the other, who was squirming uncomfortably.

"T-Tim, wait, stop, please!" He tried, as Tim ignored him and lined himself up with Alex's entrance. "Tim, stop please, I- I can't- Just at least, please, use something!"

The shorter man paused for a moment, and looked up at the teary eyed man as he struggled to not cry. Tim tilted his head, and smirked.

"Beg me."

Alex hesitated for a moment, but swallowed the last of his pride as Tim started to push forwards.

"T-Tim, wait, please, stop! Just, please, a-at least…" He looked away from Tim's demanding eyes, face flushed. "St-stretch me, or use lube, s-saliva, just please, don't make it hurt."

He heard Tim chuckle darkly, but relaxed as he moved away. When he blinked, he found Tim's fingers waiting at his lips. He swallowed, and nervously took them into his mouth. Once Tim thought they were suitably wet, he removed them and went back down. Alex's breath caught in his throat as Tim slid in two fingers to the knuckle. It didn't really hurt, but it was uncomfortable and Alex whimpered as they moved and curled inside him. After a while, it even started to get pleasurable, and Alex found himself moaning and gasping. Even when Tim stretched him further, he found himself crying out quietly, breath heavy as he struggled to keep himself from turning into a horny sedated mess under the other man.

He whined in disapproval as Tim's fingers left him. But he quickly realised what was about to happen when his legs were draped over Tim's shoulders and once again Tim lined himself up. Alex swallowed, looking briefly into Tim's eyes. But the shorter man didn't move. It occurred to Alex what he wanted after a few seconds of squirming.

"Y-you still want me to…?"

Tim only smirked at him, one of his hands moving teasingly around Alex's groin, and the taller man whimpered as he arched into the touch. Gulping as Tim continued to tease him, Alex whimpered.

"T-Tim, please, dammit, do it already, do _me_ already, please!"

Apparently that was all he needed, because Tim thrusted in almost instantly, earning a cry of pleasure from Alex. His pace was fast, and his hand wrapped around Alex's length. His hand moved in time with his hips, and breathy moans gasps and cries escaped Alex's lips as he threw his head back and his back arched. He was undone in less than a minute, his own release splattering onto his stomach as Tim came into him, filling the taller man with a wet heat.

Alex laid still as Tim pulled out, lying next to him and not bothering to undo the bindings that kept Alex's arms above his head. He chuckled for a final time as Alex shuddered.

"Good boy."


End file.
